The Hunt Episode 7 - In-Store (Walmart/Target) "Demolition Derby, Primer McQueen
'The Hunt Episode 7 - In-Store (Walmart/Target) "Demolition Derby, Primer McQueen & Canada Finds" '''is RCcars5's 701st video. It was uploaded on September 16, 2017. Description Welcome to Episode 7 of The Hunt! This series features in-store footage from the USA and Canada at Walmart, Target and other stores in search for Disney Cars. In this episode, I search for any new Mattel Cars 3 die-casts, including the Demolition Derby Singles with rubber tires, Fabulous Lightning McQueen and the Target exclusive multi-packs. I also include footage from my vacation to Canada, where I checked out a Toys R Us and a Walmart store. Dates: July 13, 2017, July 24, 2017, August 10, 2017, August 26, 2017, September 8, 2017 Characters I''n order of appearance - only includes characters that are shown (excluding background characters) * RCcars5 * Smokey * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen * Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter * Luigi * Guido with Rag * Red * Smokey (Short Variant) * Cars 3 Ponchy Wipeout * Natalie Certain * Chick Hicks with Headset * Cars 3 Mack * Buck Bearingly * Fillmore * Mini * Van * Tex Dinoco * Guido * Bobby Swift * Guido with Rust-eze Racing Center Tool Cart * Sandy Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen * Sandy Cruz Ramirez * Luigi with Checkered Flag * Mater * Sarge * Sheriff * Sally * Flo * Cruisin' Lightning McQueen * Lizzie with Radio * Hydraulic Ramone (Red) * Sterling * Cruz Ramirez * Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen * Raoul CaRoule * Brick Yardley * Reb Meeker * Tiny Lugsworth * Bobby Swift's Hauler * Murray Clutchburn * Daniel Swervez * Miss Fritter * Tommy Highbanks * Dirt Track Lightning McQueen * Smell Swell Lightning McQueen * Jackson Storm * Chip Gearings * Tim Treadless * Dinoco Cruz Ramirez * Wally * Cars 3 Mack Hauler * Cal Weathers' Hauler * Rusty Rust-eze * Dusty Rust-eze * Primer Lightning McQueen * Lizzie * Chief RPM * Petrol Pulaski * Dr. Damage * Precision Series Mater * Precision Series Sheriff * Precision Series Sarge * Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen * Paint Job Ramone * Guido with Paint Supplies * Tar Lightning McQueen * Silver Max Schnell * Andrea * Chick Hicks' Hauler * Matthew "True Blue" McCrew * Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen * Jimmy Cables * Cars 3 Dirkson D'Agostino * Rex Revler * Jack DePost * Parker Brakeston * Cars 3 Todd Marcus * Rev-N-Go Racer * Jerry Recycled Batteries Cab * Fabulous Lightning McQueen * Carbon Lewis Hamilton * Carbon Max Schnell * Carbon Rip Clutchgoneski * Carbon Lightning McQueen * Gil Cab * Towin' Eoin * Old School Ramone * Greta * Jonas Revera * Percy Handbrakes * Edwin Kranks * Brand New Mater * WGP Lightning McQueen * Ice Max Schnell * Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter * Lane Locke * Airborne * Liability * Bill * Jambalaya Chimichanga * "Superfly" * T-Bone * Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline * APB * Fishtail